


Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Smut, facesitting, this is literal filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: I DON'T REALLY HAVE A HEADCANON TYPE THINGY BUT FACESITTING WOULD BE GR8 THANK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Hymns Upon Your Lips

You live for the mornings where it seemed that all the crappy stuff happening to the two of you would disappear and it would just be you and Carmilla, the soft warm sheets of your bed, the door firmly locked and curtains drawn shielding you from the terror of the world outside.

You could spend hours mapping Carmilla’s body with your lips and fingers. The dimples behind her knees that made her squeak and flail, that perfect birthmark on the inside of her wrist, that spot on her neck that makes her melt into the mattress, you know them all.

Sometimes it feels like you are drowning in the way that Carmilla tastes, smells and feels, like you could lose yourself just by loving this gorgeous woman.

_“Laura…”_

Carmilla’s head is thrown back, her hips pressing down as you press up and she’s so beautiful you almost forget to breath. You press warm wet kisses to the underside of Carmilla’s breasts, fingers digging into her thighs.

You pause for a second meeting Carmilla’s eyes that are so dark they are like molten pools of midnight. You shuffle down the bed a little, butterflies exploding in your stomach as you finally decide to go through what you've been thinking about for days. Carmilla had done this for you a few times and in all honesty you're a little nervous.

“Shuffle up…”

Carmilla’s brow furrows for a second “What do you-“ You slide your hands into the crooks of Carmilla’s knees and pull gently until you see realisation hit Carmilla’s face. The groan that escapes those perfect lips is so low and deep it’s almost a growl and a white hot streak of lust shoots through your body. Soon Carmilla is just where you want her. The smell of her is intoxicating and Carmilla is looking down at you like she is the only person in the world that matters (you push away the thought that it is probably true).

Carmilla brushes away the hair that has drifted into your face and it’s so tender and sweet you think you might cry but all the same you slide your fingers up the back of Carmilla thighs, grab her ass and pull her down against your mouth. At the first touch of your tongue Carmilla sobs, her hips automatically grinding against the soft pressure, hands grabbing the headboard as pleasure sweeps through her body.

A rough cry escapes her lips when your tongue swipes through, tasting her, then sucking her clit into your mouth.

“Laura… _my Laura_ …oh _fuck_!”

You moan into her, feeling muscles trembling under your mouth, Carmilla must be so close. You look up the quivering body and the look of desperation and lust and love that Carmilla gives you makes you feel like you're on fire. You take one hand off Carmilla’s ass and slide it between her legs, one then two fingers press inside velvet heat and _curl._

Carmilla falls apart, her eyes never leaving yours and when you don't stop her voice cracks and in a matter of seconds her head tips back and she all but screams your name, trembling and whimpering as she comes back down. She manages to roll off and lie beside you pressing a shaking hand over her eyes.

“Oh my god…”

You can’t help but giggle and in a split second you are underneath Carmilla and your lips are being caught in a deep kiss. You bite back a moan when Carmilla kisses the wetness off your chin and whispers “Your turn cupcake…”

You think you just might be the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Touch Me" from the Musical Spring Awakening


End file.
